<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blanco by Val_Writes_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439901">Blanco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff'>Val_Writes_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pifia a Fánfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pifia a Crítico (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M, descripciones basadas en sentidos que no son la vista, esta escena me pareció muy cuqui y quería escribirla, lericel por qué cojones te brillan los ojos?, no sé taggear, spoilers ep 20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS EP 20</p><p>POV de Lericel en cierta escena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lericel (Pifia a Crítico) / Remiel (Pifia a Crítico)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pifia a Fánfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blanco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Llevaba desde que vi la escena queriendo hacer esto, pero el amigo y vecino bloqueo escritor dijo "no". Se ha quedado corto, pero bueno. Today I offer you 370 palabras; tomorrow, who knows?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El olor a tierra apaga todos los demás. A tierra y a ese polvo que tanta alergia le da. La tierra bajo sus pies está quieta, pero él la siente vibrar igualmente. Los pasos de la gente, abrumadores, empujones a su alrededor. Golpes y manos que no sabe de quién son.</p><p>Y de repente Remiel.</p><p>Remiel diciendo que tiene que proteger a la gente. Haciendo honor a su juramento de paladín. Y aunque Leri no le puede ver, sabe que tiene esa chispa en los ojos de la que tantas veces ha oído hablar a los demás.</p><p>Porque su tono sí lo puede oír. La convicción, el peso del deber, algo que parece activarse en él cuando se trata de proteger a la gente. Todo eso lo conoce y lo puede sentir, se lo transmite con su voz, aunque no sean palabras. A veces le cuesta creer que la misma persona que le susurra dulzuras sea capaz de generar tanto respeto, tanta protección hacía los demás.</p><p>La mano en su pelo, el cariño, pero a la vez la firmeza. Como le dice que no pierda el control y justo en ese momento él puede sentir la energía en sí mismo vibrando con más fuerza.</p><p>Blanco.</p><p>En la vida de Lericel ha sido todo negro desde que puede recordar. Pero en momentos como ese, ve blanco.</p><p>Parpadea un par de veces, centrándose en la mano que le acaricia la cabeza, en la que descansa en su brazo. Intenta escuchar solo la voz de su amado, diciéndole que va a estar bien. Que todo va a estar bien. Que él va a estar bien.</p><p>Y un sonido rompe la tierra y hace temblar el suelo cerca de donde están. La gente grita, un alarido inhumano alzándose entre tantas voces. Demasiado ruido, demasiados empujones, demasiado miedo. El blanco vuelve a inundarle.</p><p>Le devuelven a la realidad unos labios sobre su frente, la calidez y el leve roce de los colmillos que tanto conoce. Y quiere estirar los brazos y pegarle a sí, pero es solo una distracción. Cuando quiere darse cuenta ya no está, ya no siente su calor, ya no nota sus manos cogiéndole. Solo oye a Sannah.</p><p>Y solo ve blanco.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeet, sé que podría estar mejor, pero tampoco me quejo, at least me he sentado delante del portátil y he escrito.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>